


I Dreamed of Tentacles

by PhoenyxNova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Dom!Michael, Dom/sub Undertones, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub!Crowley - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, baby's first tentacle porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenyxNova/pseuds/PhoenyxNova
Summary: I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going.





	I Dreamed of Tentacles

Crowley groaned softly as he felt the slither of cool tentacles coiling around his arms and legs. As it was, he was pinned against the wall, Michael standing in front of him watching the tentacles graze every erogenous zone he had. Crowley was already a quivering, trembling mess, tilting his head to nuzzle his cheek against the tentacle draped over his shoulder. The very tip of the appendage trailed up his throat to lift his chin. When his eyes opened, Michael had closed the distance between them, and smirked at him.

“You’re doing splendidly,” he reassured, brushing his lips ever so gently over Crowley’s. Pressing a kiss to Crowley’s lips, he let his tentacles slip and slide against the other man’s body, humming happily as he soaked in the radiating warmth.

From the corner of his eye, Crowley caught a glimpse of something shiny. He tried to blink the haze out of his vision, and it eventually sank in that one of the tentacles was holding a knife. He licked his dry lips and looked at Michael, eyes darkening further with lust. “Claim me.”

It was almost delicate, the way the knife danced across Crowley’s chest. With the smallest bit of pressure, he felt the blade slice into his skin. He hissed at the sensation, but it quickly grew into an impassioned moan. The cuts were few, but Crowley savored the subtle sting he felt, daring to look down at it. He recognized it almost instantly as Michael’s Enochian name.

“So you’ll always remember who you belong to,” Michael purred, leaning in to lick at the fresh wound. A tentacle traced over the incisions and smeared the small amount of blood that had started to drip. Crowley shivered as he felt his life force smudge against his skin, leaning his head to lick his blood off of Michael’s tentacle. In his peripheral, he saw Michael shudder softly, and the appendage recoiled away from Crowley’s mouth. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, Crowley,” he warned.

But that wasn’t _precisely_ what Crowley was doing. He was trying to start something he could absolutely finish, and he was determined to. “Fuck me,” Crowley pleaded, his cock aching to be touched. “Fill me.” When Michael’s expression shifted to one of skepticism, Crowley whined and – though he would have argued that he didn’t – started begging. “I’m serious, no wrong answers. Just _fuck me_. _Please_.”

That seemed to be enough to convince Michael. His tentacles shifted, one slithering up Crowley’s leg to coil around his twitching cock. The tip of another circled Crowley’s hole as yet a third hovered just out of reach of his mouth. Crowley’s tongue extended in an effort to reach the appendage, but it recoiled just slightly, teasingly.

“Dammit, Michael,” he whined. As tentative as Michael may have appeared, when the tentacles did violate Crowley, he was ruthless. The appendage that Crowley had his eye on slid down his throat and expanded just slightly to fill the cavity of his mouth. The one that circled his entrance shoved past the tight ring of muscle almost violently, expanding in much the same way as the first did. As the writhing appendages began to pump into Crowley’s quivering body.

The fullness of the tentacle in his ass caused his hips to buck needily into the coils that wrapped around his cock. He’d have moaned in pleasure had his vocal cords not been incapacitated. All he managed was a muffled grunt that still sent vibrations through the appendage in his mouth.

He felt a tiny tentacle slither across is body, once again hitting his erogenous zones. It stopped and circled a nipple, drawing another rumbling moan from his chest. As the tip flicked the nub on his chest with surprising dexterity, his entire body twitched. He felt like an exposed nerve, raw and oversensitive. He swallowed around the appendage in his mouth and fucked himself on the tentacle that filled his ass, drawing a surprisingly pleasured moan from Michael.

Crowley’s eyes opened and he looked at Michael, only barely able to register the pleasure on his face as his tentacles continued their onslaught on Crowley. The receiving man lifted a hand and tapped twice on the wall, the signal that he wanted more.

The next thing he felt surprised him, though he knew it shouldn’t have. The tentacles all pulsed into him, throbbing in a way that completely distracted him from what came next. The two tentacles inside him began releasing eggs one at a time, slowly swelling his belly with every orb. Crowley felt a moment of panic at what was happening, but the pleasure soon washed that away. He flexed his hands in the need to hold onto something, and it only barely registered when Michael’s fingers laced with his. He felt the other man’s body press against him, even as the tentacle in his mouth forced his head to tilt to the side. Michael’s lips on his pulse point, sucking a mark into his flesh, was everything he didn’t know he needed.

He could feel his belly swell larger and larger with the eggs inside him, and he was so blissed out he couldn’t bring himself to worry about it. Crowley gripped Michael’s hands and kept fucking himself down onto the tentacle between his legs. The appendage coiled around is cock tightened and circled the head of his dick, stroking him faster to bring him right to the edge. He felt Michael slide down his body, and felt the warm wetness of his mouth surrounding his cock. It was all he needed to feel to come harder than he’d ever come before.

As he felt Michael’s tongue lap up his release, he felt the tentacles tremble and still, filling him with hot, sticky semen to fertilize the eggs. Very slowly, the tentacles released him and he leaned heavily against the wall before collapsing into Michael’s arms.

Michael scooped him up and carried him to the bed they shared, his tentacles coiling to cushion both of them. “You did so well,” he purred.

Crowley, grinning lazily, wrapped his arms around his lover and hummed happily. “Let’s do that again sometime.”


End file.
